


i love you, forever and always

by halfshook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook
Summary: they were so in love.





	i love you, forever and always

“I love you.” 

“I know you do,” Soonyoung replied, whilst peppering kisses across the love of his life’s face. His cheeks, his temples, his forehead. Anywhere he could manage to pucker his lips.

Seokmin looked up at him with warm eyes and a precious smile. “Say it back then, Soonie.” Moonlight glinted in his eyes. He winked.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” he replied, moving his lips down from Seokmin’s forehead, peppering more kisses along the side of his face to finally connect them with his lips.

The pair both leaned back and stared into profound eyes, completely captivated by the other’s gaze.

This moment felt like forever.

They were so in love.

And _nothing_ was going to change that.

 

Seokmin jolted awake and looked over to his best friend, laying on the bed across from him.

His heart sank. He let out a heavy sigh.

Maybe one day...

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a really short drabble that i wanted to share bc the soonseok tag is barren. i’m sO sorry about the ending, i originally intended it to be all fluff but it be like that sometimes. but thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you want you can follow me on twitter @halfseok


End file.
